Change
by Akaisuri
Summary: Love is difficult. Whether it's liking Senpai or liking the same girl for nearly a decade, love is tough and will hurt you in one way or another. Through pain people change, yet deep inside some things stay the same. Just like how Syaoran will always be Syaoran and Sakura will always be Sakura. SxS AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know, I know. ' _WHY ARE YOU WRITING NEW STORIES WHEN YOU'RE NOT EVEN HALF-WAY DONE WITH YOUR OTHER STORIES?!'_ I-I'm sorry . I just wanted to take a break from writing some hardcore, grown-upish stories okayyy

I wanted to write something a bit more…modern-ish, I think? Plus, consider this as a break from all the fantasy stories I've written because this one will be devoid of any mystical stuff! (yay!) It's purely Sakura and Syaoran and their awkwardness.

As for their ages, they just started middle school, so that's around 14 or 15 years old. _Before you judge them as you read through their story_ , they're young alright? They're at that difficult age where everything is just…awkward. I know this because I'm experienced okay me at 14 was just… /cringes

 **Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me in any form. This work is entirely fiction, any likeliness it has to anything in real life is purely coincidental.

* * *

"How many years has it been since you moved from Hongkong?" Sakura, looking up from the screen of her phone, asked.

"Don't you know?" Syaoran asked in reply and looked away, suddenly looking irritated. What is it with him and his random episodes of grouchiness? Should she start getting worried? Or should she start getting annoyed?

Sakura realized she felt both when she suddenly had the urge to smack him down flat on his behind. "If I knew I wouldn't have asked!" She scowled and went back to scrolling through the messages on her phone. Tomoyo asked her to eat cake after school tomorrow, but she has cheerleading practice…

' _Sorry, I can't tomorrow! Maybe the day after?_ _'_ she typed her reply and hit send. Tomoyo's reply was nearly instantaneous. ' _Sure! I'll be going straight home, then. See you tomorrow!'_ It made her wonder how the girl has lightning-fast fingers.

"You're quiet all of a sudden," Sakura remarked and glanced at Syaoran for a second. He was still in the same position –his butt leaning against the park railing and a popsicle stick stuck in his mouth. Though this time, he has his arms crossed in front of him an appeared to be deep in thought. She raised an eyebrow when he still didn't answer, but opted to stay quiet herself.

She kicked her feet on the ground before she raised them, allowing the swing to slightly rock her back and forth. It was one of the rare occasions that Syaoran had asked her to hangout after school. They've been friends since fifth grade but Syaoran isn't really the most sociable person. In fact, after years of being friends, she'd never seen him alone with other girls except her, Tomoyo, his sisters, or his mother; so she came to the conclusion that he's actually never had a girlfriend.

Well, she's one to talk.

 _Maybe he's gay…?_ That thought had nudged her mind for numerous times. At some point she nearly concluded that his gender _is_ the case but after some accident findings in his room, she found out that she is very, _very_ wrong. Just remembering it makes her blush to the roots of her hair. She shook her head to push away embarrassing memories.

"Fourth grade…so I think six?" Syaoran muttered then looked at her. "Six years," he stared at her for a long moment. His eyes were half-closed, as if he was fighting a losing battle against exhaustion, and the stick in his mouth slightly bobbed up and down as he nipped on it.

Sakura was speechless for a moment. Not only because she had somehow lost track of their conversation, but also because he looked _wickedly_ good at this very moment. She always thought Syaoran as an above average-looking person but the setting sun and the gentle breeze in the park is doing wonders to his overall appearance. _Damn…_ Sakura suddenly want to take a picture of him and sell it to the girls in their class.

 _And that stick –_ she could just _imagine_ how the _fujoshis_ in her class will react to _that_ look.

She'll be an overnight millionaire for sure.

But because she values their friendship more than cash –but cash is certainly tempting –she locked her phone and slipped it in the pocket of her uniform. "Oh," she replied quite stupidly, then she remembered what they were talking about. "Six years, huh."

"Yeah," came the muttered reply. Syaoran likes to mutter. If it wasn't equally as endearing as it is annoying, Sakura would've said something about it.

She stared at the setting sun, peeking just above the horizon as it gave the sky an orange hue. It was beautiful. "Say, Syaoran," she found herself asking, "how many times have we seen this same sunset together?" She smiled and closed her eyes, letting the last rays of the sun kiss her face as she recalled how they first met.

It was right at this park, actually. She had twisted her foot, couldn't walk home and couldn't stop bawling her eyes out as she sat on the swing. Syaoran was passing by–they were schoolmates for quite some time before they became friends–and offered to carry her back home. She agreed, of course, and sobbed out words of gratitude.

However, it all went downhill when he realized too late that he wasn't strong enough to carry a girl his height and age.

It was both very sweet and funny –well, mostly funny. She could still remember how he red his ears became when she settled on his back but he couldn't bring his knees to straighten. He'd tried to go all macho about it, too. But after a few minutes of being in the same position, she realized that she was torturing him. So she offered a new suggestion; and that's how he became her living cane all the way home.

 _Come to think of it, he was flushed all the way to my house too._ Sakura couldn't stop but giggle at the memory.

"What are you laughing about?" _Ugh,_ Sakura snapped her eyes open and glared at Syaoran, who was now looking at her as if she went crazy. "And why are you asking nostalgic questions? You sound like an old lady," he scoffed.

Abruptly standing from the swing, Sakura pointed an accusing finger at him, "Huh?! You're one to talk! You have trouble remembering _everything_!"

"Oh, so you wanna bring that up?" A twitch appeared on his left brow and it was then that Sakura knew that they're going into one of their infamous arguments once again.

"Yes! Because you looked so stupid that it was seared to my brain!"

"Huh?!"

 _Hey, Syaoran,_ She thought, _We'll always be like this…right?_

* * *

The halls were unnecessary loud when Sakura stepped out of her classroom for lunch. During times like this, she missed her elementary days where breaks were much more peaceful and a lot less rowdy. Maybe she was still in her adjustment period. All the new faces in Tomoeda Middle school gives her an unnerving feeling.

Most of her elementary classmates are also in the same school –except Rika, who had to transfer to Tokyo due to family reasons–but they were in different classes. Her new classmates are nice enough, but she still doesn't feel as comfortable around them as around her old friends.

Sakura stopped just in time before two running students mowed her down the hallway. One shouted something along the lines of, "Sorry!" while the other just kept running after the first one while muttering curses under his breath.

 _Middle school is seriously…different,_ she doesn't even want to mention the girls. They're suddenly all about their boyfriends and make-up and making themselves pretty. To be honest, it made her feel plain. Make-up makes her face itchy and she doesn't have enough courage or coolness or even the charm to garner enough attention from the opposite sex.

Elementary student Kinomoto Sakura was 'cute' and 'charming', but middle schooler Kinomoto Sakura is only 'cute'. Perhaps it was shyness brought by adolescence, but she really couldn't interact with other people like she used to in elementary.

"Yo, Sakura," Syaoran stood outside, leaning by the wall opposite from his classroom, like he always does during lunch. Why he insisted on waiting for her so they could go to the cafeteria together was beyond her. He and Tomoyo are in the same class –next door–but Tomoyo has been recently busy with choir club activities as well as her student council duties since she was chosen as their year representative.

"Hi," she smiled as she walked towards him. She clasped her hands behind her and leaned forward as she added, "did you miss me?" She teased with a cheeky grin.

To say that Syaoran's facial expression became murderous was a huge understatement. Sakura immediately sobered with a silent gasp. "Ha?" His left eye twitched and he suddenly pinched her nose.

"I-I'm sorry! It was a joke!" She squeaked, slapping his hand away, "It's a joke!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he smirked, looking equally devilish and irritating. Sakura thought she could hear the girls from his class swooning.

Now that she thought about it, Syaoran has been recently popular with both sexes; and now that she noticed it, since when did she start looking up when talking to him? A bit confused, she raised her hand and patted his head, then she patted hers. The height difference wasn't that big –if she tiptoed she can look at him eye-to-eye–but it was still there nevertheless.

"W-wha?!" Syaoran looked like he's about to jump and cling to the ceiling like a scared cat. He suddenly looked so flustered. _Is he sick?_

"You've grown," she noted once she went back on her heels and grinned. "Come, let's go. I want some strawberry milk," she turned and started walking to the cafeteria. Her phone vibrated and she fished it out of her pocket. A message from Tomoyo.

' _Cake today? I'm free after school! :D'_

"Of course I've grown," she heard him mutter under his breath as he trailed behind her. Sakura hid a giggle behind her hand. Well, not only did his limbs grow, but so did his ego. She also noticed that Syaoran's looking sort of aloof since the new school year started. He's always been the quiet one, but he's even more so these days. Maybe it's puberty.

She heard from Touya that a boy's puberty is _a lot_ different from girls. Though in what manner, she never got the chance to ask. To be honest, she's quite afraid to mention the words 'puberty' and 'boys' in the same sentence whenever her brother is around.

"Syaoran," Sakura called as she thumbed Tomoyo a reply and hit send. "Is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't everything be alright?" Came the nearly automatic response.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to smack you. You keep answering my questions with questions," she turned to face him, planted her knuckles on her hips and went on her toes to look at him eye-to-eye, "Be serious!" She knew she wasn't making any sense –heck, she doesn't even know why she was shouting at him –but she couldn't help being annoyed. The people passing by regarded them with questioning looks and hushed whispers and she immediately felt regretful.

He was silent for a long while, staring at her as a scowl gradually forced its way into his face. For a second Sakura suddenly felt scared, and felt as if the bustling around here dimmed to a blur. For one moment she actually thought that he would shout back. Syaoran opened his mouth, then closed it again before muttering something that was too low for her to catch.

Sighing, Sakura went back to her normal height and let her hands fall to her sides. "I'm sorry," she looked down, "I just feel so restless these days," she lifted a hand and ran it through her hair as she gave him a sheepish smile.

"It's fine," Syaoran replied after a few moments. "Everyone has those days," then he took her gently by the wrist and led her towards the cafeteria.

She hummed in reply, staring at his hand that held hers and asking herself why she suddenly feel like she wanted to cry.

* * *

"I saw Yukito the other day," Tomoyo said as she forked her strawberry shortcake.

Sakura spluttered, nearly choking on the piece of blueberry cheesecake in her mouth. She casted an accusing glare at Tomoyo, who sat on the other side of the table. The amethyst-eyed _fiend_ merely smiled innocently as she slowly chewed on her dessert.

"And?" Sakura asked impatiently when Tomoyo didn't stay anything else after a couple of seconds.

"And what?" Tomoyo grinned, "I only said I saw him, it doesn't mean I talked to him." She giggled but didn't look at her. Her eyes were solely focused on the cake before her.

Sakura sighed and went back to her cake. Tomoyo always has this evil idea of baiting her then leaving her hanging in the end. If she wasn't Tomoyo, Sakura would've been honestly irritated by now.

"Well, maybe I _did_ talk to him."

"Tomoyo, _seriously_!"

"Okay, okay," Tomoyo held her palms up in surrender. If she wasn't wearing one of her infamous grins Sakura wouldn't have thrown icing at her face with a fork. Glaring, Tomoyo swiped a napkin from the table. Sakura smirked in triumph. "As you know, Touya and him are preparing for college entrance exams."

"Well, yes. I barely see Touya these days…" Sakura fought a sigh. Her brother may annoy her more often than not, but she still miss seeing his face. Not to mention the tasty meals he prepares.

"Mmhmm. So I asked where he's trying to apply."

"And?"

"A University in Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" Sakura parroted, feeling as if someone poured freezing water down her spine. "That's…far," she whispered the last part. The realization that she might never catch up to him no matter how fast she ran felt like a punch to the face. _It's always been like this, hasn't it?_ _Liking someone a few years older sure is hard…_

"Yeah…" Tomoyo seemed at a loss for words as well. She knew her words will hit Sakura hard. It must be why she hesitated telling her at first. But she had to, because if she didn't, it would hurt her more if she found out from Yukito instead. For that simple action, Sakura loved her friend a little more.

"Do you think…my feelings can reach him some day?" Sakura asked a bit too emotional than she intended. She ran her hand through her short hair. Hair that Yukito often complimented.

"It will!" Tomoyo grinned, but it immediately transformed into a rueful smile, "Is what I want to say but…with how fast the seasons are changing, I honestly don't know, Sakura," she said as looked outside the glass windows.

"Yeah," an achingly familiar pain blossomed in her chest once again. Why does a few years make such a difference when they're students? Why does the gap between them feel so much bigger? Sakura looked down at her half-eaten dessert, suddenly lacking the appetite to finish it.

"You still have a few months, though!" Tomoyo said cheerfully, trying to put a damper on the sullen mood that suddenly fell on their table. "Once you do your best, everything will surely be alright!" She flashed her a megawatt smile. Sakura smiled in return.

"Yep!" But she couldn't ease the sadness eating her very core.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she kicked a pebble down the road. It rolled a few feet forward, and she kicked it again once it was within her range. She put too much force into it, apparently, for it bounded a little out of course before it bounded against a wall. She sighed again and decided to abandon the pebble she's been kicking since she left the cake shop. She didn't have the will to go out of her way just to retrieve it.

To say that she felt down would be the understatement of the year. Her conversation with Tomoyo eventually drifted to lighter things that gave her enough energy to finish her cake, but once she and Tomoyo went on their separate ways home, she could feel her predicament with Yukito –or lack thereof–starting to weigh heavier and heavier on her chest.

It was as if her bag was suddenly dead weight against her back and she slowed her pace even further until she was left standing in the sidewalk. Anyone who looked at her would know for sure that she's going to have a breakdown in a few seconds.

She felt so helpless. She's been too caught up with the sudden changes in her school that she didn't realize until today that her advancing classes means that Yukito is advancing as well. It was different when she was still in elementary for she can still see him often since their class buildings was only separated by a tall picket fence. But college…

Say she could get enough grades to enroll in the same university as him, but by then he would've graduated already. She tried to think of different solutions, but it was all useless. She had hoped, when she was in sixth grade, that Yukito would eventually want to stay in Tomoeda and that she would grow up well so he could finally stop seeing her as his little sister. Now he's going far away and she has no hold on him whatsoever.

 _It's so frustrating,_ she sniffled as the tears started to fall from her eyes and down to the pavement, wetting the ground with ugly blotches. Knowing that she was attracting unwanted attention from passersby, she willed her legs to move and started running. To where, she didn't know. She couldn't see past her tears.

Only when she saw the familiar shades of orange and green did she stop running. She sniffled as she wiped her eyes so she could see a bit clearer. She ended up at the playground in the park, and since it was becoming dark, it was empty. She walked over at the swing and when she sat down, that was when she let herself lose. Loud sobs and angry hiccups rolled out of her mouth. She cried out her pain and frustrations and hoped that it will make her chest feel lighter.

She didn't know how long she sat there, feeling and looking stupid, alone in a park not many people passed at this time of the day, bawling her aggravations out. She felt something rub on her wet cheeks and she quickly slapped away the unwelcome hand.

"I got you," she looked up, and through her swollen eyes and ugly tears she saw a blur of brown and amber. She hiccupped embarrassingly loud as she let Syaoran wipe her tears away. However, no matter how much he tried to dry her cheeks, fresh batch of tears drenched them again and eventually, he gave up and simply stood in front of her.

"I-I'm…I'm sorry," she managed through her dying sobs. Syaoran didn't reply, he merely stayed silent before her, not asking or doing anything but wait for her to calm down. She was extremely grateful for that. She didn't think she can handle questions right now.

Now far too embarrassed to cry, Sakura dug through her skirt pocket for handkerchief. She kept her head bowed as she wiped the remaining tears away, too flustered to look at the person who saw her at her lowest point in life.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice sounds so hoarse it made her cringe. Sakura peeked at him through her bangs, and he quickly averted his gaze before pointing a thumb behind him.

"It's a shortcut to my apartment."

"Oh," Right, she forgot that he lived near the park. Sakura bit her lip and raked her brain for anything. _Anything_ to turn this situation into something less awkward.

"It wasn't–" Syaoran paused, hesitating "–no one attacked you, right?" It was a simple question. A question that didn't probe for any answer more than 'yes' or 'no'.

"No," Sakura looked at him. She saw him suck in a silent breath, probably because of how ugly she looked. A sad smile forced its way to her mouth and she started twisting her handkerchief in her hands.

He was still in his gym clothes, and he had a duffel bag hanging by his right shoulder. Looks like he was practicing soccer since classes ended. Syaoran has always been a hard worker, and she always admired him for that, but he's even more so towards things he's very passionate about. These days he's been practicing a lot. He said he wanted to land a regular position as soon as he entered high school.

That also means that he's double tired. She noted the circles around his eyes and the exhausted slouch of his shoulders. Syaoran may be diligent, but he's still a middle schooler at the end of the day. There's only so much his body can take when he's trying to balance sports and academics in his life.

"Practice?" She still asked, trying to lift the silence between them.

"Yeah."

"You look tired. You should rest," she forced herself to grin. "Don't worry about me, I'll go home soon."

A sudden look of annoyance washed over his face and caught her off guard, but he quickly turned it into nonchalance. "I want chocolate," he demanded out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

"I want chocolate," he repeated, as if it was the most natural thing in the universe and he was trying to explain it to a preschooler. "Come," he took her by her wrist and started walking out of the playground. Away from the direction of his house.

"W-wait! Aren't you tired from practice? G-go home, then we'll get your chocolate tomorrow at lunch, okay?" She said, but didn't try and pull her hand back. If she was a little bit more honest to herself, she'd admit that she wanted anything but to be alone right at this very moment.

He gave her a mock glare over his shoulder as he said, "I want it _now._ " The finality in his voice made him sound such a brat that Sakura couldn't stop the smile that teased her mouth.

The sun was only a small line in the horizon when they finally arrived at their destination, a convenience store a few blocks from the park. Syaoran sternly told her to stay put before he stepped inside and bought his snack. She leaned against the bike railings and stared up at the dark sky.

Something cold poked her skin and she jolted back to reality. It was Syaoran, waking her up from her reverie by poking a popsicle to her cheek. Why did he buy her one as well? She accepted it without a word and looked down at the pink wrapping. _Strawberry…_

"Thank you, Syaoran," she said, peeling off the wrapper and eating it right away.

He settled beside her, biting into his own iced snack as he replied with, "No problem."

They settled into a comfortable silence, with Sakura slowly eating her snack while Syaoran chomped down his. It has become quite the familiar situation.

"There's a practice game tomorrow, after school," Syaoran said and Sakura turned her head to look at him. He looked…awkward and nervous. "I was wondering if you could watch or something," he scratched at his cheek. _It looks like his nervous habit hasn't changed at all…_

"I'd like that," Syaoran brightened so much that Sakura nearly couldn't bring herself to say the next words, "but I have practice as well. I could skip if I could, but the school sports week is just around the corner and we have to prepare. Sorry."

"Oh," Syaoran scratched his head and looked down.

"But if you guys win," Sakura added, "I'll buy you three of the chocolate bread we saw the other day."

Syaoran swiveled his head to look at her so fast she wondered why his neck didn't snap. "I'll make sure we win," he grinned, looking so boyish and manly at the same time. How he managed to do that, Sakura has no idea. It was one of his Syaoran-only abilities.

A group of girls in high school uniforms passed by and gave them teasing looks, saying, "Eh? They're on a date at a convenience store?"

"I think that's sweet! A change of pace between girlfriend and boyfriend, right?"

"Goodluck!" One shouted at them and they erupted into giggles just before they disappeared out of sight.

Sakura frowned. She hated being called out like that. Not because of embarrassment, but because of the action itself. She just hated it, no matter if the person or group of persons meant no ill-will. It was senseless, crass, insensitive and–

Syaoran teasingly grabbed her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. Sakura squeaked and dropped her half-eaten treat to the ground. She gawked at him and he gave her one of his annoyingly cheeky grins.

"What are you doing?" She scowled at him, trying to pull her hand free. His grip wasn't tight enough to hurt, but it was tight enough for her to know that resistance is futile.

"Holding your hand." _Obviously!_

"Yes, I know! But _why_?"

He looked at her for a second, as if thinking, then he went in front of her. Then, to her utter surprise and embarrassment, with her hand still in his, he went on one knee.

"Because I am your _boyfriend_ ," he smirked, "my silly _darling,"_ he winked. Sakura's brow twitched.

"Huh?!" Sakura snatched her hand away, balled her fists, and started throwing light punches at him. "What you did there "–Syaoran laughed loudly and stood up, Sakura joined him, trying to smack him on the head but not quite tall enough to accomplish her goal when his arms blocked her attacks–" _that_ was disgusting! That made me cringe way too much!"

Syaoran laughed even harder, ducking her fists and doubling over as he wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes. Another voice joined his glee, and it took her a moment to realize that it was hers. Hysterical giggles erupted from her throat and joined his laughter. She tried to hold it in by covering her mouth with her hand but it was no avail.

She let herself be carefree at that moment, and she could feel the knot in her chest untangling itself before it loosened and eventually evaporated into nothingness.

When she went home that day, there was a bounce in her step and a light smile on her lips.

* * *

Days rolled into weeks, and before Sakura had a full grasp of things, it was already day one of the sports week. The week would be divided between middle and high school departments. Two and a half days were given to both to complete the sports competition between grades and classes.

Sakura was part of the cheerleading team, and they finished their performance a little after the opening ceremony. No matter how she tried, she really couldn't get past the nervousness she felt before a performance. It was high time to get used to it too, she's been a cheerleader since fourth grade–even if they were more of trainees back then.

She stretched her arms above her and grunted as she walked through the nearly empty corridors. Sports week isn't like the school festival where students prepare their own booths or other activities in their respective classrooms–there are stalls, but they're either in the courtyard, or the track field behind the school, where most of the events would take place.

She just finished switching out her cheerleading uniform, which she think is starting to get skimpier by the year, to her gym clothes and was heading back down so she can hunt for her friends. Tomoyo was assisting in organizing the whole program together with the student council and Chiharu as well as Takashi are preparing for their respective events. _Hmm…maybe I should find Naoko._ But she's probably busy with her own class as well…

Sakura sighed. It sucked to be alone in stuff like these. The cheerleading squad was allowed not to join any of the competitions since they already have their hands full with practice. Not that she wasn't any good with sports–she's pretty decent actually–but aside from track and field, she really didn't have the energy to join any other event. Her competition wouldn't be until tomorrow, so she has lots of free time today.

She saw a classroom whose door was partially open and instinctively, she sneaked a glance inside as she passed by. _Odd, most of the students are outside…_ Then she squeaked in surprise. There, in one of the corners of the empty classroom, was Syaoran, his back facing her as he pulled a shirt over his head.

 _Damn,_ she could totally just snap a picture right now and earn instant bucks from her classmates alone. And if she could sell it to the whole school, she wouldn't have to worry about her school tuition fee–

Sakura mentally slapped herself. Why was she thinking of selling Syaoran's body?! _Wait, no!_ That sounded so wrong. Why is she so flustered? It's not like she hasn't seen Syaoran partially naked before. _Um–I-in swim class, yeah!_ It was no big deal! But that was when…? One, two years ago? _He didn't have muscles like that before!_ No, he wasn't built like the male models she saw on billboards, but seeing his naked back definitely made her realize that Syaoran has _grown up_. It felt like a punch in the gut.

It was then that Sakura realized she was having a hard time functioning well because of overheating. _Look away! Look away dammit!_ But she couldn't. As morally wrong as it is to enjoy watching a one-sided strip show from her friend, Sakura couldn't avert her eyes for the life of her. Since when did she become such a–such a _pervert_?!

But only when she saw him unlacing his shorts and started pulling it down his hips did she reach her maximum limits.

"S-Syaoran…?" She squeaked, so quietly that she nearly didn't hear herself, but from the way he froze on the spot, he heard her loud and clear.

With his shorts hanging mid-thighs, he slowly swiveled his head at her direction. He didn't say anything. He just stared at her and wore an expression that was a mix of embarrassment, horror and annoyance while his mouth was open agape.

Sakura couldn't help but look down, and it was as if something in her brain short-circuited. She let a half-gasp, half-squeak sound which bruised her own ears as she slammed the door closed with such force that she was afraid it would fall off and kill her. And for a split second, she wished it did.

"Why are you commando underneath your pants, you pervert!" Sakura shouted as she ran down the hallway. She couldn't face him right now. _No way!_ Not that she hasn't seen a boy's butt before, but it was still different! What if he had been facing her way? Sakura nearly screamed at the possibility. _Why was he changing in an empty classroom anyway?!_

"Forget about it! Forget about it now, Sakura!" She told herself again and again once she arrived at the back of the school, where she can hide in seclusion and have the freedom to lose her mind. Her vision was swimming and she could feel her cheeks burning. It was as if she magically caught a fever in such a short notice.

"Sakura?" She felt her stomach, together with all of her other internal organs, drop down and pool at her feet. She couldn't look his way. Not with her current state–

"Y-yukito!" _Ah, heck._ She laughed nervously and smoothed her hair with her fingers. She must look like a scared, lost bird that fell into a mud puddle.

"Are you alright?" He asked, genuine concern lacing his voice, as he walked towards the picket fence that divided them.

"Yep, just a bit nervous a –about the events!" She laughed and inwardly cringed at how it sounded. "H-how about you?"

"Well, I bought some juice for me and Touya," he smiled and raised his hands, which both held two juice boxes. One orange and one peach.

"Is that so?" Sakura forced a laugh again, and this time she wanted to physically slap herself so bad.

"Well," he glanced behind him, "I must go back. My class is busy preparing for the events this Wednesday and need all the help they can get." He smiled at her apologetically and Sakura could feel herself blush. She prayed that he couldn't hear her pounding heart.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again.

"Y-yep!"

"Hmm," he regarded for a while, assessing her quietly, before he smiled and stuck in one of the juice boxes through one of the holes on the fence. "Have this. It's quite a hot day, so it'll surely refresh you."

Sakura was flabbergasted for a moment, but when she snapped out of it, she robotically accepted his little gift. Their fingers touched the slightest bit and Sakura could feel her palms sweating buckets–and it wasn't because of the heat. She was sure that she was red for an entirely different reason by now.

"T-thank you," she muttered and bowed her head so he couldn't see how flushed he was. Yukito laughed in that 'you-are-so-adorable-like-a-little-sister' way and she's certain that if a fence hadn't separated them, he would be patting her head right now. Sakura tightened her grip on the box and gritted her teeth. _Notice me!_

"See you around, Sakura. Take care!" She heard his retreating footsteps, and when she looked up, he was gone.

"Sakura?" At the sound of his voice, Sakura instinctively pulled back her arm and threw her juice at his direction. Syaoran made an ' _Ack!'_ sound as the box hit him square on the face. He stumbled back, but didn't fall down as she had originally anticipated.

"What?" She glared at him, her earlier embarrassment forgotten after Yukito had blessed her with his calming presence. "And give me back my juice!"

"What?!" He shouted and glared back. Then he took the box that had fallen on the ground and threw it back at her. She expertly caught it, but with the force he used with his throw, that _hurt._ "You're the one who tossed it to my face!" He exclaimed when she growled at him.

"Hmph!" She started walking around him, but he gripped her upper arm when she passed by him.

"I'm sorry," he admitted, looking directly at her eyes. Sakura pulled back and shrugged off his hand, as if his touch seared her, and cradled the juice to her chest. "My teammates were being idiots and locked me out of the changing room, and I only have thirty minutes to prepare for our game so–"

"I saw nothing!" She shouted, so loud that Syaoran leaned back and covered his ears. "I already forgot about it so," she glanced up at him and looked away quickly, hoping that he doesn't catch her lie. But based on the way his brow twitched in amusement, he did. "A-and I didn't snap a picture or–or anything," she was still looking anywhere but him.

She's still very embarrassed, yes, but this _is_ Syaoran and in her mind, Syaoran will always be Syaoran, and no one else will. She's willing to forget every nonplussing encounter between them if it meant preserving their friendship.

Talking with Yukito, even for that short moment, oddly made her aware of the fact that she doesn't want to be awkward around Syaoran among other people.

He was…special, in a way that she herself couldn't explain. No, it wasn't that she likes him–she scowled at the thought–she simply felt very indebted to him since he was always there whenever she needed any help, whether she realize it herself or not. Thus, she treasured their friendly relationship very much.

In that manner, she can ' _f-forget t-the image –'_ brought by that one accidental encounter.

"If you say so…" he muttered. Then a voice rang from afar, announcing the start of the soccer game in ten minutes. "I…I have to go," he started walking away, but stopped when he discovered that Sakura was walking beside him.

"Let's go together," she met his inquisitive gaze with a smile.

Syaoran grinned in return, understanding her implication. "Sure."

"How did you find where I was?" She asked as she fell in step beside him.

"Are you kidding? You always run behind the school whenever you humiliate yourself." His answer earned him a shove to his shoulder and he laughed. Then a serious look washed over his face and he stopped walking. Sakura blinked and looked back at him.

"If–if we win, can you meet with me? On the last day of the sports week," he scratched his cheek with his index finger and looked down, hiding his face behind the cover of his thick hair.

"Syaoran, if you win, I'd even allow you to ask me of one favor," she chuckled and linked her hands behind her. "But sure, if you want to meet then. There's an after party, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you want to meet, though? And where?"

"Right here," he answered instantaneously. "I-I have something I want to tell you."

"Is that so?" Sakura grinned, feeling excited and giddy. Syaoran was finally willing to tell her a secret. Doesn't that mean they're advancing on a new level of friendship? "I can't wait!" She clapped her hands.

Syaoran regarded her, an unidentifiable expression in his face, before he smiled and started running. Sakura shouted a ' _Hey!_ 'before starting after him.

"I'll be late!" He laughed and ran faster.

That night, when she was finally comfortable in her sleep, she dreamt of butts and juice boxes.

* * *

Syaoran felt like puking. Groaning, he rolled to his back and covered his eyes with his forearm, preventing the sunlight from blinding him. _Today is the day._ Just thinking about it was enough to give him jitters.

It was a spur of the moment, and he hadn't even planned to say all that, but then again, just being with her makes his brain malfunction. She was like a little ball of energy that draws everything around her, no matter how much he said he'll never get caught up in her pace–and he did vow that to himself– look at him now. He was hooked, reeled in, tied and was practically offering himself at her feet.

But she still couldn't look at him! He tried his best, right? He even did stuff for her boys normally won't do if they don't like the girl. He's been seeing no one else but her for _years_ and everyone but she could see that. It was like, whenever she was around, he felt as if the world blurs down to a buzz, and all he can see, feel and smell was her. It didn't help that she always gave him that bright smile whenever their eyes met. It always feels like a punch in the gut.

Painful and bittersweet, but so damned welcome. He wondered if having these one-sided feelings for years has finally turned him into a masochist.

She's nothing but pure trouble, he knew that from that start, but he couldn't stop his feelings about her. He waited patiently enough, right? Sure, they're still in middle school and he's probably too young to be thinking about it too much but he couldn't stop himself. He felt that if he waited more than he already had, somebody would surely snatch her away from under his nose. Just thinking about it made him so frustrated that he wanted to punch a hole through a wall.

When it comes to her, it doesn't matter if he's the ace of the soccer team or if he currently holds the highest exam grade in math or if he came from one of the most influential families in Hongkong. When it comes to her, he's just Syaoran. Whenever she looks at him, she doesn't see him as a 'shining idol' like a lot of people does, she only sees him and him alone…in a totally friendly, non-romantic way. He groaned.

He seriously deserves an award for being able to hide the frustrations and pain these past few years has given him.

If she would only give him a chance, he'd make her smile every day…Ah, he's accepted since realizing his feelings for her that he's become quite a corny lovesick fool.

 _She doesn't have anyone she likes…does she?_

Well, that'd be quite a problem…

He abruptly sat up and shook his head. _No,_ he thought. _Not after so many years am I going to give up!_ And that was one of his renowned characteristics–his stubbornness. Once Syaoran Li has his sights set on something, he works harder than anyone until he accomplished it.

"Yo," said a voice behind him and a second later, Eriol plopped down beside him, an energy drink in his hand. "Let me guess," he casted a sidelong smirked at him as he took a sip from his drink. "You're thinking about Sakura, aren't you?" His smirk widened when Syaoran glared at him.

"Just give up, man." Takashi said as he sat on his other side, so Syaoran was in between them. "Have you seen how dense Sakura is? Unless you tell her directly, she won't even notice you. _Ever._ " Then he smiled and raised his index finger, "Speaking of confessions, did you know that–"

Both Eriol and Syaoran automatically tuned him out. Through years of being friends with Takashi, they'd gotten quite good at it.

Eriol glanced at Syaoran and smiled, "Don't mind him, I know you're liking your life living as a masochist."

"Shut up."

"Now, now," he patted Syaoran on the back. "I know you think about her in your lonely nigh–"

"Wha–no, you pervert!" Syaoran had to grit his teeth to stop himself from punching Eriol just to knock that stupid grin off his face.

"You call it being a perv," Takashi said, apparently finished with his monologue, "I call it being honest." Then he and Eriol high-fived.

Syaoran sighed. Life is hard when surrounded by idiots.

"Come on, Syaoran." Eriol nudged him on his side with his elbow and gestured to the track field before them. It was full of people, some practicing, some chatting, but what Eriol was pointedly staring at was the group of girls not far from them stretching in their shirts and gym shorts. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Takashi whistled low in appreciation, obviously enjoying the view, and Eriol nudged him again with a cat-like grin on his face.

"Aren't you dating Chiharu?" Syaoran glared at his friend.

Takashi waved his hand, fell back on the grass, and tucked his hands behind his head. "Syaoran, you _clearly_ haven't been in a relationship. If you've dated someone for such a long time," a shadow fell upon him, but he didn't notice at all, "you'll know that she understands that boys our age have _needs–_ Aah!"

"Needs, huh?" A visibly pissed Chiharu smiled evilly as she dragged her boyfriend away by the collar of his shirt.

"Yes–I mean, No! You're all I need!" Takashi shouted, trying to get away, but Chiharu had a vice-like grip that choked him whenever he tried to run away. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Eriol and Syaoran was smirking as they followed the couple with their eyes until they couldn't see them anymore.

"Well, that's what you get." Syaoran scoffed.

"Syaoran!" His spine straightened, and a smile was automatically on his lips as he greeted Sakura, who was running towards them.

"You look so stupid when she's around," Eriol muttered as he muffled his hysterical laughter behind his hand. Syaoran shoved at his shoulder just before Sakura stopped in front of them. "Well, that's what you get," Eriol mocked under his breath.

"Hi, Eriol," she grinned and waved at his blue-eyed friend.

"Hello," he smiled then turned his attention back on the field. "Don't mind me, you two. Pretend I'm not here." _Yeah, you're busy ogling girls._

"There's no need for that," Sakura giggled, thinking that Eriol was joking, but turned her full attention to Syaoran nonetheless. "Congratulations again for winning! I know it's been a few days, but you were awesome!" He could feel his cheeks heat up, but he willed himself not to blush. "The winning goal you scored was so cool!" Sakura continued, visibly looking very giddy.

"Thanks," how he managed to say that without stuttering, he has no idea, but he's very thankful for it. He was also thankful of the fact that she couldn't hear his heartbeat right now.

"Can I take a picture?" She suddenly blurted.

Syaoran's brain faltered, and he did nothing but gape at her for a few seconds until Eriol's poorly hidden laugh snapped him out of it. "Is that your brother?" He pointed behind her and she tensed before quickly turning around and scanning the crowd across the field.

While her back was turned, Syaoran took the sweet opportunity to punch Eriol with enough strength to make him fall on his back and cradle his aching arm, gasping and muttering curses under his breath.

"Oh nevermind, it was a different person," he put on his best sheepish face when Sakura faced them again. She looked uncertain for a moment, a cute scowl on her brow, before she decided to let it go. Then she saw Eriol.

"Eriol?" She gasped. "What happened? Are you all right?" She reached down to touch his arm, but quickly drew back when he hissed. She threw a questioning look at Syaoran.

"Stomachache," Syaoran said with a lopsided grin, looking down at Eriol. "Right, Eriol?"

"Yes," he hissed out through gritted teeth, glaring at Syaoran before forcing a smile at Sakura. "Bad drink."

"What about the picture you were talking about?" Syaoran interjected before Sakura can question Eriol further. Knowing her nature, she won't stop probing him until he's safe and well in the infirmary. The only way to bring back her attention to him is to distract her. If he's going to be truly honest with himself, he really likes it when her focus is solely on him–he didn't care how selfish that sounded.

"O-oh!" Her cheeks pinked and Syaoran had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from gushing at her cuteness. "Um, see, the girls in my class asked for it. A-and I feel really bad for refusing because they can see that we're pretty close or…something. You don't have to do if you don't want to–"

"It's fine," he said to stop her ramble. Lately girls has been asking a lot of stuff from him. It's a bit uncomfortable, but it's not as if these kind of things hasn't happened to him before. Oh he's used to it all right, his sisters made it _sure_ that he grew up in a living nightmare. The memory of cameras and frilly dresses popped up in his mind and he barely suppressed a shudder. "Just one, right?"

Sakura wordlessly fumbled through her pocket before she fished out her phone and raised it at his direction.

Syaoran felt self-conscious, but he did his best to hide it, because it was either that or making a fool of himself in front of the girl he's liked for nearly half of his life.

He quirked his lips up in the slightest smile as he directed his gaze on the lens of her camera. Seconds felt like eons as Sakura counted down from three. His lip twitched impatiently.

"Three…two…On–"

"Syaoran!" Someone shouted and out of pure habit, Syaoran quickly turned his head at the direction of the voice. He heard the tell-tale _Snap!_ of Sakura's phone and he cursed under his breath.

It was their class president, beckoning him from the other side of the field. Behind him was few of his classmates, carrying boxes that contained several equipment needed for the next event. Syaoran bit back a sigh as he stood and dusted off his rear.

"About the picture," he returned his gaze back at Sakura and stopped when he realized that she wasn't even moving. "Are you okay?" He tried to peek at the screen of her phone, but she quickly pressed it to her chest. A surprised look was etched over her face as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yep! Never mind the picture. It looked…awkward." It felt as if someone took a brick and slapped him with it before forcing it down his throat. "Um, someone's calling for you and my friends are waiting so…see you!" She was gone before he can even open his mouth.

He ran his hand through his hair and groaned in embarrassment.

"Nice going, lover boy," Eriol teased from where he sat.

" _I will kick you in the ribs_ ," he growled, to which Eriol responded with a cheeky grin as he laid back on the grass with his arms behind his head.

"You're being summoned, lover boy."

Syaoran gritted his teeth and walked away.

* * *

Syaoran's palms were sweating. It was sweating so bad that it's the third time he's rubbed it on his shorts for the past minute. It was ridiculous and pathetic. It's just a confession! Thousands of confessions happen around the world with every passing second, right? So _why_ does he feel like he want to go home screaming?

A quick glance at his wrist watch told him that it's nearing seven o'clock. Which meant that it's nearly time. The sports week is finally over and the winning teams will be having their after-party in the school grounds. It wasn't anything wild, since there will be faculty watching over them, but after-parties has always been fun. Plus, there will be fireworks. He's sure that Sakura will be very excited.

He walked to where they were supposed to meet, but she wasn't there when he arrived. Leaning against the wall, he repeated his confession over and over in his head until he was red and his brain was near malfunction. Sakura was late, but for once he was relieved that she was.

"This is ridiculous!" He muttered to no one but himself, "Why did I even have to open my stupid mouth?"

"Syaoran?" He whispered a curse under his breath. Why couldn't she be five, maybe sixty, minutes more late? "What were you going to tell me?" Sakura asked once she stopped in front of him. She looked tired, her hair was a mess and her clothes were crumpled and a bit dirty from all the activities, but he'd never seen anything cuter than her appearance right at this very much.

"Hi," he squeaked. _Damn it!_ He didn't mean to awkwardly say that, and he wanted to punch his own jaw when Sakura scowled and looked at him with confusion. "I mean, congrats on the second place in track." He gave her a smile which he hoped didn't show his inner turmoil.

A cute pout was immediately on her lips. Syaoran once again bit the inside of his cheek. "I couldn't beat Naoko in track in elementary, and now I still can't beat her in middle school!" She sighed in a mix of frustration and joy for her friend. "But still, thanks," she flashed him a megawatt smile.

It took everything in Syaoran's will not to swoon and melt like a puddle on the floor.

"Don't worry, once you grow taller you'll have longer strides," he grinned.

"I know, right!" She giggled, and her entire face lit up. "Once I'm taller I'm going to kick Touya's face without raising my feet above my waist!" Then she gave a little demonstration. Syaoran couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I don't think you'll grow _that_ tall, but yep, you'll grow taller," then he realized what they were talking about and mentally slapped himself. _Why_ in the world was he talking about _growth_ of all things right before his confession?

"You don't have to be so pessimistic about it," she said dryly. As Syaoran continued to rake his brain for ways to get the topic back to his confession, Sakura continued, "I mean, everyone's getting taller. Even Tomoyo! Not so long ago we were the same height but now she's one–two!–inches taller than me," she blew at her bangs and kicked her foot on the dirt. "It's so unfai–"

"Sakura," he must've sounded a lot serious than he expected because she blinked and quickly looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"There's something serious I want to ask you," he took a deep breath. "So listen, okay?"

She chuckled and clasped her hands in front of her. She looked a bit nervous as she answered, "I'm listening, I'm listening. Don't worry."

"Do…" his voice trembled a bit and he cleared his throat. "Do you have someone that you like?"

She was silent for a few moments, but then her face turned so red that hope actually blossomed in Syaoran's chest. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt and she looked down at her fingers.

"Sakura?" He called when she was taking too long to answer.

She looked up, looking surprised.

"I asked if you have someone you like." She must have seen something in his face or heard something in his voice, because as soon as realization dawned in her eyes, her hands fell limply on her sides and she stared at him with something akin to shock and bewilderment. Syaoran felt something squeeze his heart.

He knew from that look alone, even if she kept her mouth close, painful rejection was coming towards his way. Still, he tried to remedy it. Because if he wasn't the Syaoran who always tried, then who was he?

"I-if you can just give me the chance, I-I'll–"

"Syaoran," the stillness in her voice made him halt and gulp back his words. From a distance, he could hear the booms and explosions as fireworks flew and lit up the dark sky. Different colored lights danced against their figures and the explosive sound of fireworks covered his frantic heartbeat, but it wasn't loud enough to overcome her voice as she added, "I have someone I've loved for a very long time, and I will always love him forever."

As if her words weren't enough, she gave him a watery smile that had his heart breaking all over again. "…Why?" He bowed his head and muttered, low enough so she couldn't hear, "Why do you look like you're going to cry when you said those words yourself…?" _Don't make me want to comfort you!_ He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth to keep himself from crying.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran," came her shaky voice. She stood before him for a few more seconds, but as if she realized that he wasn't going to move anytime soon, she turned and ran away.

Syaoran didn't know how long he stood there, his eyes unseeing as his gaze stayed on his shoes, but when he could no longer hear the cheers of people nor the deafening sound of fireworks, that was when he let himself crumple to the ground. That night, with only darkness as his company, he cried his heart out.

 _Love…is stupid,_ he thought once he finally dried his tears.

* * *

Syaoran's heard ringing and he weakly lifted his hand from the warmth of his sheets to reach over his drawer and answer his phone. It might be from the school since he's been absent for three days straight. _No,_ it wasn't because of his heartbreak–partly–but because of his stupidity.

He sneezed then rubbed his nose. Nope, staying outside on a cold night wasn't the best idea he's ever had in years.

"Hello?" He plopped back on his bed with a sigh, only to sit back up straight when he heard the voice coming from the other line. Dammit, he forgot to check the caller ID.

"Yes, mother," he replied to his mother's question with a stoic voice. "Isn't it too soon?" He frowned.

"That's not it–" Syaoran paused and he looked down at his hand. He pursed his lips as he dug his fingers into his palm. "No, there's nothing left for me in Tomoeda. I'm coming home, mother."

* * *

 **A/N:** aaannnnddd cut! That certainly went a lot longer than I expected but I'm very happy with it! Please tell me what you think! _And_ before I get angry riots on my front door, the story is not yet finished. Sooo, more stuff I think.

I think I made Syaoran a bit too adorable in this one, but he's always been a mess whenever it concerns Sakura so it's okay-ish (?). And Sakura, in my opinion, has quite the temper (judging from her reactions to her brother's teasing). It was really fun and exciting writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed it! See you soon in chapter 2~

P.S. Editing this at 3am felt bittersweet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Oh my dear watermelons. I finished writing and editing this chapter around July and planned to upload it as commemoration for Syaoran's birthday. But I remember after editing it late at night I decided to upload it the next day.

 _Holy moly I forgot to upload._ I thought I did. It's now December. What happened. _What happened, me?_ I didn't even realize as I was too focused on my other fanfic *sighs*

I'm sorry for being me, everyone.

 **Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me in any form. This work is entirely fiction, any likeliness it has to anything in real life is purely coincidental.

* * *

Sakura has regretted a lot of things in her life, such as how she never really did grow tall enough to kick her brother's face without much effort, or how she lost interest in the things she once loved doing and how she didn't try and be more honest to herself.

Three years went by in a blink of an eye. As those years passed, suddenly, she felt different. She had somehow lost her goal along the way. She didn't know if it was connected, but she also gets certain bouts of loneliness from time to time. She was simply living day by day, going with the flow while trying not to getting carried away at the same time.

She rolled to her back and stared up at the ceiling. A quick glance at her alarm clock told her that it was nearing six am. It was one of the mornings where she woke up a lot earlier than her alarm. But like mornings such as this one, instead of going down to have an early breakfast with her family, she simply stared at her ceiling, calmly breathing and silently savoring the peace.

It was odd. She missed elementary, yet at the same time, she quite liked who she is now. Less hassled, less energetic and a whole lot less tired. High school is difficult. Everyone seemed to be constantly changing and growing up yet she felt like she was still stuck at the same place. It felt…weird.

Seconds passed by and when she glanced at the clock on her bedside table, she only had forty-five minutes left to get dressed and arrive at school on time.

"Sakura! You'll be late for school!" Her father's usual morning call echoed from the bottom of the stairs.

Sakura sat as she shouted, "I'll be down in a sec!" She leapt from her bed and started changing. She was buttoning her blouse when her eye caught the pictured frame on her study desk.

The memory of her brother's graduation flittered in her mind and she found herself smiling before she even noticed. That day was beautiful, she recalled, as the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the air smelled heavenly with their scent. It was a fitting day to say goodbye to first loves; beautiful and innocent, yet heartbreaking and sad at the same time.

When she finally ran down the stairs with her bag hanging over one shoulder, Touya and her dad was nearly finished with their breakfast. Her brother had decided to study at Tomoeda University, apart from his best friend, in order to assist her father with his research. When she accidentally overheard their conversation about the topic of his unusual decision –Touya was smart and industrious enough to enroll in big cities with a full scholarship–her brother simply stated that it was his calling.

If someone asked Sakura, she had a gut feeling that Touya didn't want to leave because he's worried about her and their father.

Fujitaka Kinomoto is a college professor, and since Sakura entered high school, he's been a lot more focused on his research. Which meant that he comes home later than he did and there are times when he stays at the university for two or three consecutive days. She guessed that Touya was worried that she'd be always home alone with no one to protect her.

She loved her family, and she found their protectiveness heartwarming, but she just hoped that she wouldn't get in the way of their future. However, since Touya looked happy and content with the university of his choosing, she opted to stay quiet about the matter.

"Good morning." She grinned as she sat across her brother. "Thank you for the food!" Then she started digging in. She caught her brother opening his mouth, and she kicked him on the knee and glared at him over the rim of her bowl before he can say something irritating. Touya sucked in a sharp breath and glared back at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school earlier, Sakura? They're announcing your new class assignments today," Fujitaka smiled, noticing the silent argument between his children. He didn't say anything about it, though. Sakura and Touya has been at war on their dining table for as long as he can remember.

"Hmm, I could run to school," Sakura replied after she gulped a mouthful of orange juice. "Tomoyo's voted as Vice President this semester, by the way."

"Oh?" Her father seemed delighted to hear it. "Well, I'm sure she'll do great. It suits her." He grinned and went back to his meal.

"I'm not joining the cheerleading club this year as well, Touya," Sakura announced without so much as a glance at her brother's direction.

"I didn't say anything," he mumbled and she felt his piercing stare at her.

"Well, you were _thinking_ it. Stop it," she snapped as she shoved a toast into her mouth.

"If you aren't just sitting there and moping, I wouldn't even think about it. You're wasting your talent, Sakura." _Oh_ , so it was one of these mornings where Touya thought he can order her around and tell her what to do with her own life. "You're not even doing well in subjects you're usually good at." _Kaho must've told him…_

"I don't want to do it, okay?" It was she who raised her voice first, as usual. "Leave it alone, Touya. Stop being annoying."

"I'm not being annoying. I'm being honestly concerned about you."

"Well then, stop it!" She shouted as she slammed her bowl down on the table, surprising both her father and her brother. "I just don't want to do it, okay? People grow up, Touya. They change, and you can't tell me what to do and expect me to follow like when we were kids!"

The chair screeched in protest as she abruptly stood up. She grabbed her bag from the floor and started walking away.

"I know how you felt about Yukito, Sakura. He's in Tokyo for three years already! It's pathetic when you're only at high school and you're like this! You're acting like it's the end of the world!" Her brother shouted behind her.

"Shut up!" She screamed, louder than she ever had in their arguments. "You don't know anything!" The sound of her angry footsteps and the door opening then slamming close were the only indication of her exit.

"Calm down, Touya," Fujitaka put his hand on his son's shoulder. Touya looked like he was about to go after his sister and shake some sense into her. "Sakura's not a child anymore and she can make her own decisions. Give her time and she'll come around by herself." He, too, had noticed the changes in Sakura, yet like the even-tempered man that he is, he chose to let Sakura grow on her own pace.

Touya sighed as he stared at his food. "Do you remember that kid she used to hang out with?"

"Oh, yes." Fujitaka didn't even any physical description. They were very close. So close that even he was worried for a moment. Despite how Fujitaka looked and acted, he is still a father and generally protective of his daughter.

"Well, she's been like that since that brat left years ago. When I see him again, I'm going to punch him," Touya growled and Fujitaka laughed at his reaction.

"Please do refrain from violence, Touya. I raised you better than that," he warned half-heartedly.

Touya grunted, but said nothing as he resumed finishing his meal.

"It's youth, Touya," Fujitaka said as he drank his morning tea, "Must be nice, isn't it?"

"Stop it, dad," Touya frowned, "You're making me feel old."

At that, Fujitaka simply laughed in reply.

* * *

"Sakura." Tomoyo grinned as she fell into step beside her friend. She tucked a wayward strand of dark hair behind her ear as she patted Sakura on her shoulder. They had just finished looking at their class assignments and now they're heading to their classroom on the building's second floor. "Uh-oh, you're in a bad mood."

"I'm fine," Sakura grumbled as she slowed her brisk pace.

"You don't look fine," was what Tomoyo really wanted to say, but since Sakura looked like she's on the verge of snapping, she chose to go with, "If you say so."

"I'm glad we're in the same class this year." Sakura grinned and Tomoyo giggled. The last time they were in a similar class was senior year in middle school. They're now second years in high school.

"You forgot to tie your hair today," Tomoyo remarked, pointedly staring at Sakura's long hair. Since Yukito had graduated, Sakura started keeping her hair long. When Tomoyo asked why she chose to do so–because she much preferred Sakura's short hair–she simply stated that she want to change for high school.

"I woke up late," Sakura replied sheepishly, and Tomoyo caught the well-hidden half-lie. She didn't question, though. It was the first day of class and she didn't want to probe Sakura when she obviously don't want to talk about it.

"By the way, I have to run by the student council room today," Tomoyo said, "it wouldn't take long, but do you mind waiting for me after school?"

"Sure." Sakura grinned at her. "I mean, I can just wait by the classroom, right?" She yawned and stretched her arms in front of her. Tomoyo noticed that Sakura became much more of a sleepyhead since high school started. Maybe it's because she's growing? She looked down at her brown-haired friend. She couldn't tell since she's taller than Sakura for a few years now, but she was a lot tiny before, right?

Sakura had her eyes closed and were flexing her fingers in front of her when they turned a corner. Tomoyo was about to tell her to look where she's walking when Sakura's hands hit someone's chest. Sakura winced and muttered, "Ow."

Tomoyo looked up –because _holy moly_ the guy is tall–and was about to apologize when the words got stuck in her throat and she choked. Amber eyes looked down at her, winked – _wait, did he just wink at me?!–_ then focused his gaze back on the small girl before him.

Sakura was still swinging her wrist, as if bumping with him had bruised her, and was still looking down. Tomoyo nearly groaned in frustration. How many years has it been? Two, three? The height difference between them was so big now. The top of Sakura's head only reached the line of his broad shoulders. _Wait,_ Tomoyo mentally slapped herself, _He wasn't this muscular-looking when he left!_

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled–without looking up–as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took Tomoyo's hand. "Let's go, Tomoyo, we'll be late." And just like that, she stepped around the guy and walked away, dragging Tomoyo behind her.

Tomoyo stumbled, near screaming from frustration, and looked back at the guy who was left standing in the middle of the hallway with his hands tucked in his pockets and his head slightly tilted to one side. She mouthed, "I'm sorry!" and he just smirked as he pressed one finger on his lips.

"I swear, Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she snatched her hand away from Sakura's and used it to smack her on the top of her head.

Sakura shouted, "Wha –?!" and glared at her.

"Sometimes you're just…so…soo!" Tomoyo pulled at her hair. There's not even a word in her vocabulary fit enough to describe what Sakura is being right now–and Tomoyo's been giving speeches and winning debates since third grade!

"What? What?" Sakura looked so confused. But then she looked behind Tomoyo, as if she saw something familiar, and scowled. Tomoyo turned around, full of _hope_ , only for her hope to be stomped on and thrown on the nearest pavement when she saw that he already has his back turned to them and was walking away.

But still…"You see someone you recognized?" She phrased it so it only sounded like she was referring to Chiharu or Takashi, but inside her she _screamed_ in aggravation. She had to try.

"I thought I did…" Tomoyo sucked in a sigh. "But it was only my imagination. Let's go." With that, Sakura resumed walking.

At lunch, when Sakura went to buy some juice and Tomoyo was sitting alone at the cafeteria, Chiharu nearly slammed her tray on the surface of the table as she sat beside her.

"Please tell me you know what I'm about to tell you," Chiharu said in near desperation. Not a second later, Naoko sat beside Chiharu.

"If you're talking about you-know-who, then yes," Tomoyo replied before she took a bite of her sandwich.

" _Oh my gosh!_ " Chiharu, who has her eye on no one else but her long-time boyfriend, Takashi Yamazaki, was _swooning_ right before her eyes. Tomoyo's lip twitched from trying not to laugh. "If Takashi disappeared for three years only to come back like _that_ , I wouldn't mind. Not. At. All."

"That's mean." Tomoyo laughed.

"Well, I couldn't blame her!" Even Naoko, who hasn't been seen with a guy since forever, was visibly gushing. "He went from ' _Nice to meet you, sir'_ to ' _Your daughter calls me daddy'_ in a few years! What's with that?" She pushed her glasses up further up the bridge of her nose as she fanned herself with her hand.

Tomoyo giggled, amused.

"Hey, girls," Eriol greeted as he sat across them. Takashi followed him not soon after. Chiharu immediately grinned and fluttered her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Don't give me that look. No matter how long I disappear you know I don't have the capacity to transform that much," Takashi said as he mock glared at his girlfriend and reached across the table to tug at one of her pigtails. "Besides, stop sounding as if you can survive that long without me."

Chiharu blushed, but grinned as she said, "I love you."

That was when Eriol took out a spray bottle of alcohol–he always keeps one in his bag since he's on the verge of being germophobic–and started spraying at Takashi's face. "You're disgusting. Go get a room."

"Stop, you sick freak! You're going to blind me!" Takashi exclaimed as he pushed at Eriol's shoulder.

"Then stop spreading some love germs." Eriol faked a shudder.

"Well, if you're not changing girlfriends every week you might've already found what I found!" Takashi frowned at him and Chiharu looked like she was about to melt right on her seat. Eriol's face contorted into what looked like an expression of disgust, but Tomoyo knew better.

She grinned at their friendly banter but lightly kicked Eriol under the table as a warning. He subtly directed an apologetic smile at her.

"Guys, we're straying off topic here!" Naoko blurted, her voice nearly unheard over the noise in the cafeteria. "You-know-who, remember?"

"Who? Syaoran? I talked to him before I came here," Eriol casually commented as he started munching on his food.

"Next time, I will _deeply_ appreciate if you had started with that right after you sat," Chiharu said dryly.

"Noted," Eriol grinned cheekily. He said nothing for a while as he ate, but when he noticed all of the anticipatory stares at his direction, he chuckled and continued, "He's still Syaoran, all right. But he's…I don't know, different, somehow?"

"And?" Chiharu asked impatiently.

"What do you mean, ' _and_ '?"

"Didn't you ask him _the_ important deets?"

"What? I greeted him and asked what class he's in. Then I told him 'good luck this year' and left," Eriol shrugged as he sipped on his water.

Naoko threw a grape at him while Chiharu rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, as if asking the heavens for patience. "You're useless!" Takashi guffawed at his girlfriend's remark.

" _Excuse me,_ I'd like to see you guys try and talk to him!" Eriol pouted.

"Oh, trust me, I will," Takashi grinned. "By the way, where's Sakura?"

"Oh." Tomoyo pressed her palm on her cheek as she thought, _I'd somehow forgotten about her._

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the vending machine, praying for patience. The stupid thing has somehow eaten her coins not once, but _twice._ If she wasn't craving strawberry milk right now she would've left already.

She wouldn't particularly call today a bad day, but it definitely wasn't her best day.

"What a great way to start the semester. Yay," she said to herself. The courtyard was mostly empty so she didn't have to care about being judged as mentally ill.

She dug through her purse, determined to try again. She punched the numbers in and nearly thought she was successful when the machine moved and pushed her drink. But then it groaned, the light inside flickered, and just like that, the machine broke and died.

"Aah!" She slapped her hand on the glass, half-caring if it shattered. She may be pissed, but she wasn't going to go and destroy school property just because of her temper.

She was about to walk back to the cafeteria and settle with ordinary milk when a person stepped in front of her, making her take a step back in surprise. His back was turned to her, so all she could see was a mop of dark brown hair. All she could think was, _Wow, how tall…and how rude!_ She nearly fell on her ass!

The guy gave the machine a good kick and she gasped, horrified that he probably destroyed it even further, but then the lights flickered back on. He then took some coins out of his pockets and pushed it into the slot. She curiously peered at the drink he chose. Black coffee and…strawberry milk?

Well, he really didn't seem like the type to like girly drinks, but she really shouldn't judge based on looks, right?

He abruptly turned around, and she had to crane her neck just to look at his face. He was strangely familiar–and _hot–_ so familiar that she frowned as she raked her brain as to where he saw him before. Maybe in magazines? Billboards?

But before she can connect the dots in her brain, she suddenly found a carton of strawberry milk rudely thrusted at her face.

"Hmm?!"

"If you're going to buy something, at least do it faster so people behind you don't get troubled." Sakura frowned and snatched the drink out of his hand. She glared at him, about to tell him that he doesn't have to sound so annoying about it, but then the color of his eyes made her do a double take.

Her hand shook, and she gripped the carton in her hand tighter in an attempt to cover it. "S-syaoran?" She squeaked and took a cautious step back.

Her emotions were suddenly a mess, she didn't know what to feel. Should she feel happy that he's back? Should she feel angry that he left without a word? Or should she feel sad that right now it feels as if she's facing a stranger?

He smirked, and an amused glint appeared in his eyes. Somehow, that look hurt. She clenched her jaw and blinked to keep them at bay.

"Took you long enough," he said as he opened his can of coffee. Sakura openly studied him, yet unlike before, he didn't seem to mind. She wasn't surprised. Syaoran has always been handsome, but being in China seemed to make him a lot more accepting and confident of his looks.

"I thought you didn't like black coffee," her comment sounded stupid, but it was out of her mouth before she can even register it in her brain.

He smiled, but it was rueful as he looked at the drink in his hand. "It's not so bad. When you get used to the bitter taste," he looked at her as he continued, "it eventually tastes better. Besides, it keeps me awake when studying."

Why Sakura chuckled at that, she didn't understand. Maybe it was because his words were strangely painful, or maybe it was because hearing his voice did something to her tummy, but whatever the reason, she couldn't stop the laughter bubbling in her chest.

"You're weird." Syaoran gave her _that_ familiar look that had her grinning.

"I know," she punched the straw through the covered hole of her drink. "How's Hong kong?"

He hesitated for a moment, visibly debating whether to continue conversing with her, but then he replied with, "Noisy."

"Your sisters, huh." Sakura smiled. She'd met them once when they came to visit Syaoran a few years back. They were like toddlers on sugar rush, except the youngest one of them was eighteen years old. She wondered how they are now. They must've grown into pretty women.

"I don't even want to talk to you." his admission hurt a lot more than Sakura expected and she sipped on her beverage to keep her lips from trembling.

"I know."

"But you look terrible."

Sakura was taken aback. She doesn't even feel particularly miserable, so how can he say that? She chuckled out a surprised, "What? That's so rude."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It was the first time she saw him do something like that. "Never mind." Sakura knew that if it was the old Syaoran, he would've muttered that, but he didn't. He said it loud enough for her to hear.

"Why did you come back?"

"My family was overbearing."

"I see," she crumpled her empty carton before she tossed it to the nearest trashcan. "Are you going to join the soccer club?"

"Are you going to join the cheerleading club?" His tone was sarcastic and rhetorical. Sakura smiled bitterly. So he knew that she gave up on cheerleading.

"I don't particularly feel like cheering again," she answered truthfully.

Sakura looked across the courtyard, avoiding his gaze, but she can feel his eyes burning holes on her face.

"You've become pretty annoying," Syaoran blurted, pure irritation lacing his voice. Sakura froze. He tossed his empty beverage on the trashcan and started walking away. "I'm going, bye."

By the time Sakura was able to move and function again, Tomoyo was standing before her with a concerned look on her face. "Sakura?" She asked, her hand touching her shoulder lightly.

Sakura blinked out of her shock and smiled at Tomoyo. "I'm fine, I ran out of coins," she laughed sheepishly, "I don't think I want to drink strawberry milk anytime soon." Her voice cracked, but she felt no tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Dude, it just occurred to me that we're upperclassmen now. Should start noticing the new students?" Eriol contemplated as he leaned back on his seat and chewed on a fry. It was after school, and Takashi and Eriol popped in Syaoran's classroom as soon as the teacher left the room.

To say that Syaoran was surprised was a bit of an understatement. Eriol mentioned something about catching up so here they are, talking about nonsense in the nearest fast food restaurant.

"You'll only creep them out. You're not exactly the most handsome person in school, boy," Takashi smirked and Eriol responded with a rude hand gesture.

"I'm the mysterious hot guy from England. Girls _love_ foreigners," he said confidently. Syaoran wasn't sure if that was supposed to make any sense, but he decided to ignore it.

"If you two idiots are done, can we all please go home? I'm not done unpacking." Syaoran sighed before crumpling the wrapper of his finished burger and tossing it to his tray.

Eriol chuckled and swung his arm over his shoulder, pulling him and bringing their faces together. Syaoran regretted sitting next to him all over again.

"Come on, man. Don't be like that. At least tell me how China is." He wiggled his eyebrows to indicate the real intent hidden behind his statement.

"I see you're still as perverted as ever," Syaoran commented dryly.

"Aww, come on! You weren't any fun in middle school, but are you still like that in high school?" Eriol released his shoulder and smacked him with the back of his hand. Takashi laughed from across the table.

Syaoran paused, and his two friends waited for his usual reaction of glaring at them. But then it never came.

"Heh." Syaoran smirked. Just as he expected, both his friends' eyes went as big as saucers.

"No way!" Takashi was the first one to break the shocked silence.

"I always thought you'll stay a virgin until like, forever since your wimpy ass got rejected!" Eriol hooted, earning glares from the people around them.

"Shut up, you two." Syaoran narrowed his eyes at them in warning. "Don't talk as if you haven't done it." He pointedly stared at Takashi, who merely replied with a smile. Syaoran nearly choked on air. " _You're_ playing the waiting game?"

"Hey! It's not uncommon!" Takashi defended with a scowl and shoved fries into his mouth. "More importantly, I never saw this coming! What did China do to you, dude?" Takashi added.

"Obviously something good," Eriol snickered and Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Tell us about the girl." he winked as he raised his hands and gestured a curvy figure in the air.

"No."

"Why?" Eriol whined.

" _Because,_ " Syaoran scowled at him, "tthat's a complete disrespect for a girl's feelings. We were in a relationship."

"Well, you're Syaoran, all right," Takashi murmured, yet he heard him loud and clear.

"No fun." Was Eriol pouting? Yes, yes he was.

"Just so you know," Syaoran raised his phone and waved it in front of Eriol. "I'm recording this conversation and sending it to Tomoyo later."

"What?!" Eriol gaped at him in horror while Takashi just frowned.

"Why would you send it to Tomoyo?" The same statement came from both of his friends, but one sounded panicked while one was just confused.

"What, you think I'm stupid? I know you've liked her since middle school." Syaoran smirked knowingly. Eriol's face pinked and he lifted a hand to direct a rude gesture at his face.

"Shut up, you Sakura-complex person!"

Silence fell on their table.

"Whoops, low blow, dude." Takashi whistled after a minute. "Never talk about the complex, man. You just don't," he finished in a whisper.

Instead of being angry and telling his friends to back off like he would in elementary and middle school, Syaoran unexpectedly roared with laughter. He was laughing so hard that other customers looked at their direction and the waitress who passed their table glared at them in warning.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran said once he sobered, "I've never done something like this in a long while." Which, in Syaoran's vocabulary, meant that he missed them very much.

"For real, though, why did you come back?" There was a sudden shift in his mood and Eriol leaned back to look at him. "I know you've been in contact with Tomoyo these past months. She must have said something."

Of course, leave it to Eriol to find out things about Tomoyo even though they're not in a relationship. "It was no big deal. I just want a change of pace." he planted his elbow on the table and cupped his chin. "My mother was suffocating me. I know I won't be appointed as the company's official leader anytime soon, but I'm still the successor. There's still things that…has to be done."

Takashi and Eriol looked at him sympathetically. They both knew that the Lis are a tradition-oriented and a strict lot, but they are even more so to their heir. Once the time comes, Syaoran will practically be tied down to Hongkong.

"What are you going to do with Sakura?" Takashi said before popping another fry into his mouth.

"What about her?" Syaoran scoffed.

"Dude," Eriol rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, "you may have changed, but we're talking about Sakura here. You've liked her for what, six or seven years? If you've already completely moved on from that during the time you're in China, either you've had a very, _very_ good lay that helped you forget, or you've been bullshitting us from the start."

 _Wow,_ Syaoran 's never seen Eriol this serious.

Syaoran didn't say anything. It was useless, since any reply that he could think of were all lies.

"Stop lying to yourself, man. It's not healthy," Takashi nodded, as if he was agreeing with himself, "did you know that every lie you say will lessen your lifespan by three seconds?"

Syaoran wasn't so sure about his last statement, but he made a mental note of it nonetheless.

"We're not kids anymore, Syaoran," Eriol said in a gravely. "You may have changed in a lot of aspects, but you're still a child when it comes to Sakura. It's the same for her."

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?" Syaoran scowled, but Eriol merely smiled in the same way he always does when he knows a secret.

"You haven't changed. You're still very annoying," Syaoran commented dryly, making Takashi guffaw.

* * *

When Sakura went back to her room from preparing snacks in the kitchen, the sight that greeted her was her three friends huddled together as they sat on her bed, whispering among themselves.

She sighed as she set the tray she carried on her desk.

Three of them invited her to hangout, but since neither of them can decide where, Sakura just suggested to eat some snacks at her house. Her family would be home late and her dad bought three boxes of cookies the other day. Frankly, she had her fill of eating those cookies since Touya was too lazy to cook yesterday. It was starting to get sickening.

"Ooh, cookies!" Tomoyo grinned as she flopped on Sakura's chair and took a piece then stuffed it in her mouth. Chiharu laid back on Sakura's bed, raised her hand, and resumed painting her fingernails. Naoko, always the most modest among the four of them, smiled at her and said, "Thank you for having us, Sakura," as she went back to sitting on the carpeted floor.

She smiled at the sight of her friends. It wasn't very long when things are a lot more polite between them. She remembered when she first invited them. Even Tomoyo had been too shy to eat the cake she had offered.

"I'm assuming you guys have seen Syaoran," Sakura declared as she sat on her bed right by Chiharu's feet.

"Uh-huh."

"Yes, I'm sorry we didn't tell you at school."

"Yeash, itsh vewy shurpr–"

"Yes, Tomoyo," Sakura sighed, but it was not from annoyance, "please don't talk with your mouth full."

Her friend grinned in return.

"I talked to him at lunch today." As soon as those words left her mouth, Chiharu jerked to a sitting position, Naoko sat even straighter and Tomoyo swung her chair around–thank _goodness_ it was a swivel chair. They all looked at her in surprise and expectancy.

"Um, we talked a bit and," she paused and bit her lip, "he…he called me annoying."

"He did _what!_ " It was unsurprisingly Chiharu. She's always been the one who's most prone to outbursts and they're all thankful that she has Takashi in her life. She needs someone more…grounded.

"Sshh!"

"Okay, sorry, sorry. Tell us why though."

Sakura shrugged and puffed air out of her mouth. "We were talking and he just looked at me and said that."

"Well, what were you two talking about in the first place?" Tomoyo palmed her cheek.

"Cheerleading." Collective 'Ohs' came from everyone except Sakura. "I know it's a sore topic, okay? But I don't see why he would tell me that." She leaned against the wall beside her bed.

"Sakura, Syaoran knows you more than you think he does. Maybe he realized you're holding yourself back from cheerleading," Tomoyo stood from her chair then sat beside her.

"The squad in high school is pretty solid, but there are some members from middle school who were asking for you," Chiharu pouted and Sakura felt guilty. She had promised Chiharu when they were children that they'd always be cheerleading together. "But still," Chiharu added, "I don't know how much Syaoran's changed, but I'm pretty sure he's not _that_ mean."

Naoko smiled as she patted Sakura's knee. "Syaoran's been watching over you even when you didn't realize it. You have to give him more credit, Sakura. Maybe he's just worried."

Sakura smiled ruefully. "I think he hates me."

"Well, after that godawful rejection you gave him years ago…he might."

"Thanks, Chiharu. That's really…comforting," Sakura said as she gave her friend a dry look. "Look, I didn't mean to…wait I did mean to, but I didn't want to sound so mean! I didn't want to give him false hope."

"Sakura, Honey," Tomoyo patted her head, "People make mistakes, that's understood. But…what you did might have been a bit too harsh. But to give you some ease, you can blame it on hormones of youth."

"Hormones of _what_?" Sakura raised a brow at Tomoyo but her question went unanswered by all of her friends.

"He was so hurt he went back to Hongkong," Naoko added, "it's well-known that he likes Tomoeda more than his birth place."

"Gee, thanks everyone," sarcasm laced Sakura's voice, "I feel _a lot_ better now."

"You're welcome," three girls said in chorus and Sakura grinned.

"Okay, on a more serious note, I know you treasure Syaoran very much, and if you still haven't sorted your feelings for him after all these years–"

"Oh for the love of pancakes, _please_ tell me you at least have your feelings straightened out already," Chiharu interjected with a sigh.

" –the least you can do is apologize," Tomoyo finished.

"Apologize?" Sakura blinked.

" _Are you serious_?" Chiharu managed to blurt out before Naoko slapped a hand over her mouth.

"It's the thing people do when they hurt people, Sakura," Tomoyo sighed. "That should've been the first thing you said when you met him today."

"Yeah but, it felt wrong to suddenly say it when we were in the middle of the courtyard…"

"Next time you see him, all right? Then figure where to go from there. If he still likes you after all these years, at least give him a proper reply this time."

"It wouldn't hurt to open up to him, you know." The sudden seriousness in Chiharu's voice made Sakura look at her in surprise. "We've all been friends for a long time, but…" she bit her lip, "I don't know how to say it but, the thing between you and Syaoran back then, even if all of us were too young to take notice of it–your with him connection was just…different."

They were all silent for a long moment as Sakura absorbed the meaning behind her words. Her heart skipped a bit and she unconsciously placed a palm above it. Tomoyo noticed the gesture and she hid a smile.

"Well," Tomoyo stood from her seat with a clap that startled everyone, "now that we all have that a bit settled, let's eat!" She excitedly walked towards the plate of cookies and brought one up her mouth.

"Aren't you in a diet?" Sakura remarked and Tomoyo's hand froze mid-way. She glared at them over her shoulder before tossing the cookie back to the plate.

" _Why do you insist attacking me like that?"_

* * *

It was dark when Sakura left the school a few days later. Tomoyo had stayed back after school for her student council duties and since they were still a bit short-handed–the president was sick and absent for the day–Sakura had offered her help as well.

They moved boxes and stacks of books and paper since the student council room was assigned to a new building and _boy oh boy,_ Tomoyo was not kidding when she warned that the task will be taxing. Sakura was descending the stairs while carrying a box loaded with old graduation books when she accidentally missed a step and flew the rest of the way down until she landed on her hands and knees. Her ankle had been throbbing since then, but thankfully no one–especially Tomoyo–noticed her small limp.

Time flew by, and before she realized it, the sun had already set. Tomoyo volunteered to take her home by her car, but Sakura had to run by the grocery and made a solid excuse to dodge her offer.

So here she is, her palm pressed against a tall fence as she limped back home. Her ankle wasn't hurting this much when she started walking, but now she understood that grocery shopping wasn't the best thing to do after you just flew down the last four steps of a staircase. But hey, they were out of eggs.

 _Yeah, well, it'll all be over once you drop your frickin' groceries like a wimp, Sakura!_ She screamed in her mind when the bags she held on her other hand seemed to get heavier with each step. She was about halfway home, yet for some reason, it feels like she has already walked for miles and was still nowhere near her destination.

Sweat beaded on her forehead and the people who passed by looked at her curiously, but she averted her eyes and kept her gaze forward, hoping that the familiar yellow walls of her house will miraculously come into view.

When her ankle started protesting, she knew that she has to call someone for help or else she'll have to crawl back home. It felt like her feet was near bursting and she gulped back the tears that burned the back of her eyes.

She looked for a place to sit and rest. Her searching eyes found the playground she always passed by on her way to school and a small burst of relief bloomed in her chest. She limped towards her favorite seat–the swing–and nearly moaned when she finally felt the cool metal through the material of her skirt. It was dark, but thankfully the post lights were already illuminating her surroundings.

Several couples and a few kids on their home saw her and gave her questioning looks–because she _is_ a high school girl sitting on a swing made for children at least ten years younger than her–but she ignored them and fished her phone out of her bag instead. There are a few benches, but they were on the other side of the playground and Sakura couldn't endure the torture her ankle was giving her anymore.

She stretched out her legs in front of her as she dialed Touya's number. She didn't attempt push herself on the swing–she was already testing the limits of her luck by sitting there and she didn't want any more injuries, not to mention possible death.

Touya's phone rang, but he didn't pick up and her call went to voicemail. He must still be in class and won't be finished until after a few hours. She couldn't possibly call her father and disturb his lesson over a small sprain.

Her salvation now gone, Sakura sniffed to stop herself from crying as she tapped voicemail on her phone.

"Touya," her voice felt hoarse and she cleared her throat, "um, something…happened and I can't get home. Please pick me up by the park as soon as you get this." She pressed 'end' then sighed.

As minutes flew by, less and less people passed the playground. Sakura was starting to get worried. Yes, Tomoeda has a low crime rate, but a girl her age can never be sure.

It was starting to get cold as well. She curled her fingers into her palm to prevent them from feeling too chilled. She was becoming tired and a bit too sleepy.

Her groceries laid by her feet and her bag felt heavy on her back. She regretted bringing her thick geometry book to sneak in extra studying between classes. See, this is what she gets for being the nice student her brother wanted her to be.

"This is dumb," Sakura mumbled in frustration.

She looked down at her ankle and nearly winced. Even through her sock, she can see that it was painfully swollen. "Great," she muttered to herself.

She let a few more minutes pass before she decided that she wouldn't wait for Touya after all. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to bandage her foot and soothe herself with a nice cup of hot chocolate in the comfort of her home.

The chains that held the swing creaked in protest as she used it as leverage to pull herself up. She gritted her teeth in exertion. When she was finally back on her feet–or foot, on her case–she bent down to retrieve her groceries. She was standing there for a few seconds, looking like an idiot with her one hand still on the swing, when she finally thought, _Now what?_

Thinking that life is nothing without a little pain–and a little stupidity–she started walking, putting as little strain as possible on her injured ankle. She was about five steps from her original position when she realized that she doesn't exactly make the best decisions in life. She sniffed.

That was when she saw the familiar mop of brown hair striding towards her.

His gaze was fixed on the screen of his phone, but his peripheral vision must have caught her because he looked up and froze when he saw her.

Sakura gave her best smile of nonchalance and tried to stand on two feet, ignoring the pain that exploded in her ankle. No, she wouldn't ask Syaoran for help again. She lost that right when she deeply hurt him years ago.

He looked torn between wanting to turn on his heel and run away and wanting to briskly walk past her. Whatever his choice may be, Sakura hoped that he would leave her alone. A small part of her hoped otherwise, but she mentally smacked it away. With a mental chair.

However, his ever sharp eyes must have noticed something, because he stared at her face long enough to make her smile crack before he asked sarcastically, "What is it with you and parks and crying?"

His eyes travelled down the length of her body, simply examining her, and she instinctively tried to hide her swollen ankle behind her good one.

"Hmm?" She still tried the innocent act nevertheless.

He let out a deep sigh and his eyes travelled skyward, as if asking the heavens for more patience. Then, to her utter surprise, he strode towards her and snatched her groceries from her hand. The words, "My eggs!" were barely out of her mouth before her world fell out of balance as he picked her up in his arms. Startled out of her wits, Sakura squealed and instinctively circled her arms around his shoulder out of fear of falling.

" _W-what are you doing?_ " She shrieked and he flinched at her volume but said nothing otherwise. Sakura mentally shouted at her heart to slow down but as her side pressed against his chest, she nearly convulsed right on the spot. His heart was beating even more wildly than hers.

She looked up at him through her lashes and saw that his face remained cool and impassive. When she looked at his ears, however, she couldn't stop the giggle that rose out of her chest. They were all red.

Hearing her laughter, he looked down at her and she grinned at him. Despite the frantic beating of her heart and her sudden bout of self-consciousness, she teasingly asked, "Why are you trying to act so cool, Syaoran?" She poked his ear with one of her fingers.

His eye brow twitched and his cheeks colored with the lightest shade of pink, but he glared at her.

"Shut up or I'll drop you," he said and as a little warning, he bounced her a bit, making her yelp an apology and fist the material of his shirt tighter. If he was a bit– _a lot–_ shorter, she wouldn't even have to worry, but he was practically a giant, and she didn't think she'd survive without any bruises if she fell from this height.

He gently set her down on a bench then went down on one knee in front of her. He set her injured foot on his bent knee before wordlessly taking off her shoes and softly setting it on the ground. His fingers, smooth yet a bit calloused, reached under her skirt and touched her thighs as he pulled her sock down. It was an embarrassingly intimate gesture, and she hated herself for wearing thigh highs.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked and tried to pull her leg away–and kick him–but he held on her tightly and zipped her mouth with a glare. After he pulled her sock completely off her foot and stuffed it inside her shoe, he examined her swollen ankle. Sakura winced at the sight. It was worse than she expected.

Syaoran looked up and regarded her with a look that clearly asks the cause of her current predicament.

"Erm," Sakura fidgeted and looked down at her lap, "I was helping the student council move to a new room and I fell down the stairs. I didn't tell anyone because I don't want to burden them and give them more work…" she mumbled, but she was sure that he heard her loud and clear.

Syaoran looked at the two bags of groceries he had set beside her shoes. "And?"

Sakura laughed nervously. "We ran out of eggs and other stuff."

Syaoran sighed again and ran his palm through his face and hair in exasperation.

"Sorry," Sakura didn't know why she apologized, but she felt like she should when it's apparent that Syaoran has been sighing a lot more when she's around. It also looks like he was about to snap and breathe fire.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when he reached over and flicked her forehead. "Ow!" Sakura winced as her hand automatically went to cradle her forehead. "You're mean!"

"And you're an idiot!" He exclaimed, but seemed to quickly reign back his temper when he saw the look on her face. He sighed –again. "Look, I know you've been a pushover your whole life, but can you at _least_ be careful when you're doing others a favor? And can you _please_ think about your injuries before deciding to go shopping and buying the _whole_ grocery store?" With his volume, Sakura was quite thankful that the park was empty at this time of the day.

"And you seem so willing to permanently injure your ankle for those damned eggs!" He pointed an accusing finger at her bags.

"I like eggs!" Why she screamed that back like an idiot, she has no idea. "You've changed. The old Syaoran would never scold me or call me annoying or stupid." Sakura didn't mean to pout as she grumbled, but she was having conflicting feelings towards this new Syaoran. He was different, but equally the same as he was before. It was bringing tears to her eyes and she doesn't like it one bit. "I'm sorry, okay? You don't have to be so angry about it."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well your old Syaoran was a wuss so I killed him. Stop looking for someone who's gone," he said with a frown.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Were you practicing?" Sakura finally noticed the gym clothes he wore.

"A bit. It's not too late to join the high school team," he replied as he gently touched the swollen skin of her ankle, making Sakura flinch. He quickly apologized and dropped his hand, but he didn't take her foot off his knee. "Which means you cans still join the squad," he added and Sakura scowled.

"Don't start. Drop it, Syaoran," she whispered as she craned her neck back to look up at the dark sky.

"I would if you would tell me an acceptable reason why. You love cheerleading, but you chose to ignore it. Why?"

"I said drop it," Sakura said more sternly.

"I won't–" she now remembered how stupidly stubborn this guy is "–you were all about the squad both in elementary and middle school, and now Tomoyo tells me you're suddenly not in the mood for it?"

"Tomoyo?" Sakura hissed, feeling the betrayal slice through her chest. "You've been in contact with her?" The tears that suddenly burned behind her eyes angered her.

Syaoran realized his slip and hesitated for a moment, but the scowl returned to his face in a second. "She was concerned, she knew something happened and wanted to fix you."

" _Fixing?"_ Sakura shouted. "Is that why you came back? Because you took pity on _me?_ I don't need your sympathy and for someone to fix me, Syaoran. I was perfectly fine with my life but then you had to go and mess it all up!" She bit her cheek to hide the fact that she was a breath away from crying, but the way her voice cracked was a dead giveaway.

"If that's why you're here you shouldn't have come back at all!" She frowned and looked away with a sniff as she wiped the corner of her eye with the sleeve of her uniform.

"I came back because of you. Because you're stupid and stubborn and doesn't even know how to move on! I didn't swallow my pride and beg my mother for her to allow me to come back here just for you to be a big baby, Sakura!" He was yelling, and for the first time in her life, Sakura saw him truly angry. Her nails dug crescents into her palm and she pressed her fist into her lap.

He took a deep breath to as if to simmer down his rising temper. "The least you can do for me is to tell me why, Sakura. I can't leave you when you're being like this–"

"It was because of you!" Sakura said so quietly that she almost didn't hear herself.

There was a pause, as if both of them was in a state of disbelief, until Syaoran whispered, "What?"

"When I left you that night," Sakura scowled, and tears started running down her cold cheeks. "I–I knew that I said was mean but…I didn't expect you to be that hurt. I voiced it wrong, but I–I was stupidly in love with my brother's best friend," she sniffed, "but you're very important to me, too. Y-you were closer to me than Tomoyo ever was. So I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry–I quit cheerleading because the guilt was eating me–I couldn't…I couldn't even apologize," a broken sob escaped her, "I'm sorry."

Syaoran was silent and Sakura covered her face with her hands to muffle her sobs. She thought he was going to leave when he removed the fingers that gently circled her calf, but then he was there, carefully prying her hands off her face and tilting her chin up so he can look at her eye to eye.

There was an unspeakable emotion in his eyes that made her sobs die down and her trembling hands fell back on her lap. With his free hand he wiped the remaining tears away and Sakura sniffed once to keep herself from crying on the gesture.

"What is it with you crying and me wiping away your tears?" He said under his breath, amusement lighting his eyes. Then he palmed her face with both hands. Sakura reached up and circled her fingers around his wrists. "I'd be lying if I say I didn't start to hate you a little bit," he ran the pad of his thumbs across her cheeks, "but even so, I care about you, okay? You're not the reason I left Tomoeda–"

"Liar," Sakura interjected with narrowed eyes, causing Syaoran to chuckle.

"Alright, maybe you _are_ half the reason. But my mother coincidentally called be back to Hongkong. There were things in the company I had to settle, but at the same time, it was also a way for me to run away. I know it was cowardly, but I couldn't face you the same way back then," he retracted the warmth of his hands as he gently moved her feet back on the ground, "but I didn't know that me leaving will affect you so much. If I had known that, I would've come back sooner. I never want you to withdraw from the things you love."

"Of course it affected me," Sakura said meekly, "You're very important to me." As she realized the weight of her words, she turned beet red and swiveled her head to the side to avoid meeting his eyes. She was sure steam was rising from her ears as her heart beat frantically against her ribcage. Embarrassed, she snuck a glance at him and nearly stopped breathing when she saw that he was in the same state as her.

He cleared his throat–an obvious move to calm himself–and stood, "I-in any case, let's get you home so your sprain can be treated properly. With this much swelling, I think you won't be able to walk for a few days."

"What? But I have school." Sakura frowned and eyed Syaoran curiously as he took her shoe then handed it to her before taking the grocery bags in his hand, turning around and crouching in front of her. Sakura laughed in spite of herself but winced when it hurt her dry throat. "Aren't we a little too old for piggyback rides?"

Syaoran grunted and looked at her over his shoulder. "It's either this or I'll carry you over my shoulder. You and your groceries will strain my arms if I carry you like a Princess all the way home."

Sakura was then struck by a beloved memory. She was suddenly her younger self, and the back that was facing her was smaller and the eyes that looked at her was bigger. A weird case of déjà vu washed over and she felt something squeeze her chest. Laughing under her breath, Sakura reached over to place her hand on his shoulder as she hoisted herself up and leaned against his back. He looped his arm on either of her thighs then linked his arms under her.

"Hold on to me and don't fall." Sakura obliged his instruction and carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure she wasn't holding tight enough to choke him. Her shoe hung on three of her fingers.

He grunted as he stood up and Sakura couldn't help herself from snickering. "Wow, you managed to stand this time."

"Shut up or I'll really drop you this time," he warned as he started walking.

"Sorry!" Sakura squeaked. "And don't drop my eggs."

"Yes, your highness," came his sarcastic reply. "You're heavier than you look," he added in a grumble.

"Now, you shut up," Sakura smacked her shoe against his chest, earning her a chuckle. "These thighs don't feed themselves." To show him, she slightly dug her thighs that were pressed on the side of his hips.

Syaoran started choking and Sakura immediately loosened her hold on him in alarm. "Don't let go, you idiot!"

"Eh? But I'm killing you!" Sakura exclaimed even as she resumed her former hold on him.

"Yes–No! I'm fine! Just–just –sshhh!" Sakura was confused why he was suddenly gibberish and why his ear was bright red, but she didn't want to question him even further out of fear that he'll make true of his earlier warning. "I need some peace and quiet."

"Syaoran," she whispered against his ear a few seconds later and Syaoran jerked in surprise. "I just realized that piggy back rides are very embarrassing…" she whispered as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Sakura, I swear to God, if you don't shut up right at this very moment, I'm tossing you on the side of the road and leave you there to die."

"Sorry. But there's one more thing," Sakura smiled, thankful that he couldn't see her heated cheeks. She hugged him a bit tighter and pressed her cheek against his head as she whispered, "I missed you."

He didn't answer, but after a few seconds of silence, she heard him grumble, "Yeah, I missed you too." And she knew, even without looking, that his ears would be red hot.

They were a few steps away from the gate of her house when it burst open and Touya came running outside, zipping up his jacket as he walked in a brisk pace. A visible sigh of relief heaved out of his chest when he saw them, but his eyes immediately narrowed when he saw Syaoran.

"You," he accused with a glare.

"Yo." There was a smirk in Syaoran's voice and Sakura hid her mouth behind his should so her brother couldn't see her grin.

Touya looked flabbergasted, as if he didn't expect that reply, but he quickly recovered. "What are you doing with my sister?"

"Touya, shut up," Sakura said. She meant no ill-will, but she really doesn't want to see Syaoran and her brother go at it again with one of their infamous fights. "I sprained my ankle," she simply explained.

"Oh?" Touya looked over them again, but it was either he saw something he didn't like or he was in a terribly bad mood because his frown only deepened. "Then why didn't you walk home by yourself?" He accused, as if she'd done a great crime.

" _What!_ " She shouted as she pushed herself up on Syaoran's back to point a finger at her brother. Syaoran grunted and swayed as he struggled to keep his balance, but Sakura didn't even notice. "Are you an idiot?! Who can walk home on their own when their foot is the size of a–of a watermelon!"

"Did you just call me an idiot, you brat?" Touya exclaimed.

"Yes, and I refuse to call an idiot for a brother!"

Syaoran sighed. No, it wasn't a fight between him and Touya at all.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have to be honest, this was only supposed to be a two-shot, but it became a lot longer than I expected–and I may or may not have been too caught up on writing Sakura and Syaoran's cuteness. I had to pause writing for a few minutes because I'm fangirling ( _Yes, over my own work 'cos I'm lame just like that kek_ ) and it was so fun and askakndaw

 _But_ **third chapter will be the last**! Thank you all so much for the views and positive reviews (so far) and please do tell me what you think about this chapter. Reading your reviews really, really give me the motivation to continue!

Again, if you're reading this, thank you!

xx


End file.
